Our molecular-biochemical analysis is based on the assumption that learning and memory involves macromolecules. These macromolecules could be information in themselves, or structural in nature (such as providing new electrical pathways). Either way, we feel that two dimensional gel electrophoresis, when used in conjuction with autoradiography could detect either such molecule. Results to date show that membrane bound and cytoplasmic proteins from both experimental and control halves of the pigeon brain can be separated out on a two-dimensional, polyacrylamide gel with high resolution and reasonable reproducability. Currently we are securing the use of a computerized optical density scanner that can be programmed to read protein patterns on two-dimensional gels. This scanner should be able to locate new proteins that may appear due to learning (possibly informational) or increases in quantity of proteins that already exist within the brain (possibly structural). Autoradiography would be an aid in spotlighting conclusively which specific proteins were formed during the learning experience.